


Akame's Secret

by animedevilluvzyuri



Category: Akame ga Kill!
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Futanari, Masturbation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 17:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10791633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animedevilluvzyuri/pseuds/animedevilluvzyuri
Summary: Leone happens to find out a secret Akame had hidden away about herself and decided to have a little fun with her. This is futa, everyone.





	Akame's Secret

**A/N: Good god I can't believe I really made a story like this.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Akame Ga Kill

Akame's Secret

Akame sighed in relief as she opened the door and entered the sanctity that is her bedroom. After the mission she and the rest of Night Raid had to complete, she was all too happy for it to be over and could finally unwind. The thing is…Akame had a very strange way in doing so. She closed the door and walked across over to her bed before stopping in front of it. From there, Akame started to undress. From taking off her tie, her shirt, her skirt, her shoes, her stockings, and her bra. The only thing left that was on was her underwear. And it had a rather unusual bulge in it. Once Akame pulled down her underwear, her ten-inch shaft sprang out. This was Akame's most embarrassing yet enticing secret. She didn't tell any of the others about it and wasn't planning on it soon. Just as she thought, it was hard and seeking attention. Every time she was alone and like this, Akame would usually strip down until fully nude and take care of the problem. It was more arousing that way for her. Akame sat down on her bed and stared at her member for a few seconds before wrapping her hand around it. She hissed through her teeth at just how sensitive it was.

Once Akame got used to it, she began to stroke it slowly. Already she started to feel good and started to pant slightly. To increase the pleasure, Akame started to fondle one of her breasts with her other hand. It was a much more productive way to get off. Soon, Akame started to moan and rub herself much faster while squeezing her breast harder. The pleasure she was feeling was just what the assassin needed. While Akame was busy preoccupying herself, outside her door was Leone walking in the hallway approaching her door. "Akame sure did rush going into her room soon as we got back. I hope she's okay." When the blonde closely went up the door, she could hear several strange sounds coming through it. It didn't take her long to figure out what they were. _"Hold on. Is she…is Akame doing what I think she's doing?"_ She pressed her ear to the door and sure enough, her suspicions were confirmed. _"No way. Akame's masturbating? I mean, not that it's wrong. Just that it's surprising Akame does that sort of thing."_ Leone was tempted to leave to leave Akame alone with her business but after biting her lip and being so close to the door, curiosity got the better of her. "Maybe one peek won't hurt."

Her only hope was that the door wasn't locked. Leone carefully grabbed the knob and turned it without making noise. She was glad the door wasn't locked after all. The blonde slowly opened the door just wide enough to view what Akame was doing. That was where she was shocked as to what she was seeing. Akame nude fondling her breast and stroking something only a guy should have very rapidly. _"Holy crap! I didn't know Akame had one of those. Damn, that's big. She looks pretty…sexy doing that."_   Leone continued to observe while feeling a little heated herself between the legs. She watched closely as Akame continued to stroke herself. At this point, Akame was leaning back on one arm and moaned as if there was nobody around her while her eyes were closed. The feeling of self-pleasuring her shaft became a necessity and focused more on it. The faster she stroked it, the better it felt to her. Akame didn't realize how much she needed this. She wasn't the only one. Seeing Akame like this made Leone feel a little horny herself. Leone slipped her fingers underneath her short-like underwear and began rubbing herself while fondling her breast through her top. Akame could feel the urge to release and stroked herself as fast as she could while Leone tried to keep up stifling her own moans.

Akame kept on stroking until her seed spewed out while bucking her hips. Seeing the semen fly out was enough for Leone to finish and felt her own cum staining her fingers. After a few more spurts, Akame fell back on her bed panting. She opened one eye to check the condition of her shaft and it seemed unchanged even after her experience. Leone could see it too and that's when she couldn't take it anymore. _"Ah, screw it."_   She opened the door without alerting the other girl. As the blonde entered the room, already she could smell the scent of semen that was leftover. It turned her on even more. "Hello."

Akame gasped she heard another voice and sat up to see Leone. Naturally, she was horrified that her friend was seeing her like this. "L-Leone." Akame desperately had the feeling of covering herself.

Seeing the blonde smile at her didn't help at all. "I have to say, I didn't expect you of all people to be packing such a piece." She closed the door and locked it. "Too bad you didn't tell me about it." Leone started to walk toward the other girl with some added swaying to her hips. She was now up and front of her teammate and smiled. "Because if you wanted to get off…you could've told me." Leone suddenly grabbed Akame's member and said girl gasped at the sudden touch. Leone was more impressed of the girl's shaft. "Damn. You just came and you're still this hard?" She began to stroke it. "I supposed that means you want to continue. Here…let me help you." Leone went down on her knees and her face was in front of Akame's member. The stench of semen up close was intoxicating to the blonde and gave the head of it a small lick. Akame shuddered at the contact which Leone loved the response to it. "Sensitive are we? Don't worry. I'll make you feel better in no time." Leone held the other girl's legs spread out while she opened her mouth and took in Akame's member.

Akame couldn't believe this was happening. Leone was actually servicing her and the blonde's mouth felt so warm to her. Leone began to move her head up and down taking it in little by little until she could reach all the way to the bottom deep throating her. Akame had no idea getting a blowjob from Leone would feel this good. She couldn't tell if the blonde did this before or was that good. Leone continued to suck and slurp while enjoying the taste. While Akame was getting a kick out of it, Leone felt even more turned on by doing this. Akame leaned back with both her arms holding her up while gripping the sheets tightly and moaned. "Leone…I'm…"

The blonde knew what the other girl meant and began to speed up. Akame could feel she was at her limit again and tried to hold it back for as long as possible while enjoying the feeling of Leone sucking her off. Without warning, Akame moaned loudly as she spurted out another hot load into Leone's mouth. The blonde choked at first but then she steadily drank the other girl's seed and was determined to swallow all of it. It didn't have a bad taste to her. Leone slowly started to remove her mouth from the member until it was fully out with a pop. She took a close observation of it and it remained unchanged. "Wow. This thing is a real danger beast if you know what I'm saying. Let's see how you feel with what I'm about to do next." The blonde reached for the underside of her top and pulled it over her head. Her large breasts spilled out once the top was removed with a slight bounce. Akame knew what the other girl was about to do next and it excited her greatly. Leone grabbed her breasts and wrapped them around Akame's shaft. Akame couldn't describe the feeling of the blonde's warm soft breasts surrounding her member.

Leone started to move her breasts up and down. She smiled at the expression Akame was making while servicing her. "How does this feel Akame? Do you like my big soft tits stroking your dick?"

The dirty talk only made the experience better. Akame struggled to find the words to speak. "Y-Yes! I love how it feels! It feels so good!" Akame had fantasies about Leone giving her a titjob for so long and now it was finally happening to her. It felt so much better in real life.

The blonde thought as much and decided to take her time stroking the other girl with her breasts. She wanted to make sure Akame experienced the best feeling as long as possible. And she was right. Akame was taking it in the feeling as much as she could. Akame was almost lost in the pleasure of the titjob Leone was giving her until she could feel another urge to release. She didn't want to waste this chance. "Leone…I want…to…"

The blonde giggled at the other girl's request. "I understand clearly." She began to speed up and tried to make Akame climax soon as possible. The quickened pace proved too much for Akame and felt her shaft throb.

"Leone…!"

That was the other girl's cue. "Don't hold back." Akame grunted and came for the third time. As soon as she did, Leone removed her breasts and started to stroke the member toward at her breasts. Rope after rope landed on Leone's breasts and she loved the feeling of the hot stickiness substance covering her breasts. As the last one finished, Leone savored the sensation of her breasts being covered by the other girl's semen and it aroused her greatly. The sight was especially stimulating to Akame. Leone came up to the other girl and kissed her feverishly while wrapping her arms around. Akame did the same and returned the kiss. Their tongues intertwined while keeping up the kiss for as long as they could. Akame could slightly taste her own release in the blonde's mouth but disregarded it since both girls were lost in the kiss. After four minutes of making out, Akame broke the kiss and saw the unbridled lust in the other girl's eyes. "Akame…I can't take it anymore. I want you, badly. I want…all of it."

Akame knew what Leone meant by that. The blonde separated from the other girl and began to undress the rest of her outfit which there wasn't much left. Once she removed the last article of clothing, Akame was greeted by a fully nude Leone with her semen wiped off her breasts. Only in her wildest dreams, Akame saw such a sight and the real thing was standing right in front of her. Even after releasing three times, Akame's shaft was still hard and felt harder after seeing Leone in all her naked glory. Leone couldn't wait any longer and went back to Akame. She shifted the other girl further on the bed until both were on it. Leone straddled on top of Akame and positioned her pussy right where the tip was. Akame could feel how wet the other girl was. Both girls were nervous yet excited about what was about to happen next. The blonde started to go down on the member slowly while it entered her. The two girls grunted at the feeling of their two sexes being joined together. "Oh god. You're so big Akame."

Akame couldn't believe how she felt being inside the blonde. "And you feel so tight." Leone continued to go down until the tip hit something. Akame was surprised by what it was. Before she could say anything, Leone suddenly slammed all the way through to the bottom and hissed in pain. Akame was feeling worried. "Are you okay?"

The blonde gave it a few seconds before the pain subsided. "Yeah…I'm fine." She giggled a little. "It's funny. I never gave a crap about my chastity but I am glad you're my first Akame." Akame thought she would never hear those words. She actually took Leone's virginity. Leone leaned forward with her breasts close to Akame's face and began to raise her hips. When she moved them back down, both of them moaned together and Leone started to move her hips more frequently now. It wasn't long until the blonde loved the friction of going in and out of Akame. "Ah! Oh, yes! It feels…so good!"

While Leone was enjoying her time, her breasts were moving in front of Akame. They looked too inviting for the other girl and grabbed them while sucking on one of the hardened nipples. Having Akame doing that made Leone increase her speed. Akame loved how the blonde's breasts tasted and felt. They were very soft and tasted marvelous despite being covered in her seed earlier. She switched to the other nipple to give it the same attention its other half received. Leone started to bounce on top of Akame at this point. Akame stopped sucking and started thrust up when Leone moved down. The pleasure felt from that was undeniable from there. They continued it from there and Leone moved away from the other to ride on her more. "Oh, shit yes! Your cock feels so good fucking in my pussy!" Akame would say the same but was preoccupied with moaning along with Leone. The blonde felt something building up within herself and it made her speed up. She was basically pounding on top of Akame and didn't want to stop. Her feeling said otherwise. "Akame…something's coming! I think I'm…I'm…!"

Akame was close as well but she wanted to finish along with her blonde lover. "Leone…not yet."

Her words came too late as Leone slammed down on top of the other girl one last time. before "OH GOD!" Her insides clenched around the other girl's shaft tightly while grunted. She couldn't believe how tight Leone had gotten around her. It was almost enough to make her release. Almost. After Leone's climax was over, her walls loosened up and were in a state of bliss. "Damn…that felt amazing."

"Leone…"

The blonde looked down at Akame and saw a slight hint of dissatisfaction on her face. "Oh. Oh, crap. You didn't get to finish?"

Akame shook her head. "No, I didn't. I wanted us to…finish together."

Now Leone felt bad. "I'm sorry Akame. I guess this really was my first time. Is there any way I can make it up to you?"

An idea did come to Akame's mind. In fact, she wanted to try it just like she did in her fantasies. "There is. You can start by going on all fours."

Already, Leone knew what Akame had in mind and nodded. She removed herself from the other girl's member which looked ready to burst and went down on her hands and knees. "Like this?"

If any indication of Akame's hard on were to say anything, she loved what she saw. Including how Leone's ass looked raised up. "Yes. Exactly like that." She grabbed the blonde's ass to see how they felt and it felt very nice and firm. Her hands went to Leone's hips while lining up her rod toward Leone's pussy and thrust the whole thing in.

Leone gasped as Akame started to thrust in and out of the blonde. "Oh, fucking god yes! Fuck my pussy from behind!" Akame was all too glad to follow that up. She went in as far as she could inside the other girl and pulled back out only to slam into her again. Leone loved how forceful Akame was in fucking her. It felt amazing to her and encouraged it. "Harder! Fuck my pussy harder! Make it belong only to you!" Akame started to slam her shaft as hard as she could in and out quickly to please the other girl. She achieving it quite easily considering the wild moans she was giving off. Akame leaned in while screwing the other girl as her hands slid toward Leone's breasts and grabbed them hard. "Yes! Fondle my tits while fucking me! They're yours! I'm yours!"

Akame decided to play Leone's game as she was getting into it too. "You feel so good, Leone! Your pussy feels so hot and tight! I love how you're taking my cock so well!" She raised Leone's torso along with hers until they both up kneeling on their knees with Akame's breasts pressed against Leone's back and started to fuck her mad like a pistol. Leone's mind was lost to lust as she couldn't think of anything else but the girl who was fucking her. All she could feel was how roughly Akame was fondling her breasts. "Leone…look at me." The blonde turned her head around only for Akame to crash her lips against hers and insert her tongue into the other girl's mouth. Leone couldn't resist and let Akame dominate her mouth. Their moaning was stifled by the kiss. It was at this point, Akame's fantasy had been realized. She was fucking Leone from behind while grabbing her breasts and kissing her. It was absolutely perfect to her.

Akame became rougher in pounding Leone and her breathing became deep. She could feel something of a powerful inferno building up inside of her. All the feeling did was make Akame fuck Leone furiously as possible before it was too late. She was close to her peak as was Leone but neither wanted this to stop. They wanted to continue this tryst for as long as possible. Maybe even forever. In the end, all good things had to come to an end. Without warning, Akame stopped and came inside Leone straight into her womb. At the same time, Leone came and clenched even tighter than before around Akame's rod. She could feel the warmth of the other girl deep within her and fill her up. They both stayed in position reveling in their climax together. After it had passed, they broke the kiss and Akame removed herself from Leone with what semen was left over began to leak out of the blonde's pussy. It seemed their lovemaking was enough to satisfy Akame's member as it started to soften.

Both girls fell onto the bed exhausted and wanted nothing more than to sleep. Leone giggled happily. "That was amazing Akame."

Akame couldn't agree more. "Yes, it was. I never had a better time before."

Leone felt rather proud hearing that. "Well, I'll be happy to help you out again whenever you're in the mood. It'll be our little secret between us." She winked at the other girl after saying that.

Akame was grateful for the offer. "Thank you, Leone. I'll be happy to take that up."

"Glad to hear it." Leone cuddled with Akame and was ready to sleep. "I just have one question."

Akame already closed her eyes as sleep was beginning to take her over. "What is it?"

Leone's question wasn't what Akame was expecting to hear. "What are the chances of you getting me pregnant?"


End file.
